


A trick of the knife

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: A poem based on the final chapter ofDenzer'sstory"A Family Burned Whole By The Light"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	A trick of the knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Family Burned Whole by the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480665) by [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer). 



> This is pretty "inside" and totally based on the themes from Denzer's fic of Rey having Dark energy and Ben helping her siphon it off.

That’s a nice trick, I said behind you  
You broke and dropped the knife mid-twirl  
nicked your thigh  
deeper than the light white cursive drawn up your leg  
Translucent overlay made like lace   
with only meditation  
Levitation, gravitation

Oh how I know you  
stare at my eyes hide your shame by not hiding  
A sunbeam that blinds and conceals  
As if this is a turn that could work on me  
I ate suns before I knew you   
Swallowing light that never escaped

Could you even find my lethal edge now  
I put a feather where once was an axe  
You could too, let me show you  
But first  
Accept the press of my hand   
to your blood  
And we’ll pick up the knife together


End file.
